Well overdue manners
by ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels
Summary: Jack's mum is fed up with his bad attitude, drinking and smoking so she decided to send him to a strict family in Australia. Let's just say, Jack's not too pleased. But will it turn out for the better? Modern AU. Lord of the flies version of 'World's Strictest Parents'. May include Jalph in the future
1. Chapter 1

Jack Merridew is a douche. Simple. Please and thank you aren't even in the 17 year old's vocabulary. He spends his entire day bossing his poor mother around and sleeping. Amanda Merridew is more slave than mother to the snob she has to call a son. It's only gotten worse since he dropped out of his PRIVATE school at the age of 15. Dropping out school was only the start! Since then his days have been spent sleeping and playing video games why his nights consisted of various parties all of which he remembers vividly. However, coming home is not something he remembers as by at least 11 he is completely, flat-out drunk.

Talking about parties, Jack had just returned from one, but for some reason he wasn't intoxicated. The reason being the parents of the host of the party has come home early and threatened to call the police before the party have even been given a chance to begin. Shame really. The annoyed teen ran a hand through his obviously dyed hair before putting the keys into the door. Pushing the door open he was greeted to his mother looking extremely stern and determined.

"Jack…" She began but said boy was already walking off. "Jack! G-Get back here this instant!" This was probably the first time she had raised her voice at her son in ages, usually it was the other way around. The new sense of authority in her voice froze Jack in his tracks. He didn't want to hear what his mum was going to say but he knew he had to.  
"You used to be such a good boy Jackie.." He winced at the nickname. 'Jackie' hadn't been used in such a long time, if it was a book it would have probably had at least 4 centimetres of dust on it.  
"I miss that good boy. The little happy boy with good grades, good friends, that actually listened to his own mother." Her voice began to crack as tears pricked her sky blue eyes.  
"You're throwing your life away! I'm not going to just sit here and let that happen! I'm not going to be here forever and you know that, I'm not going to be able to pay for everything for you Jack! You need a job but you can't get one because you dropped out of school so early. It breaks my heart knowing you could achieve so much but you don't even care do you? Do you know how much I spent on a good education for you? Well do you?" Jack stood silently as his mother went on, she really had had enough. This sort of rant had happened before so the whole experience wasn't new.  
"I had to get a second job; I couldn't pay for everything since your father left and you knew I couldn't but what did you do? You spent it all on alcohol and cigarettes! Why are you doing this to yourself? Do you really want to throw your entire life away Jack?" She paused for a bit allowing her breath to return.

As his mother lectured him Jack just rolled his eyes, he had heard it all before! But only now did he realise how much his mother did for him. She did in fact pay for his smoking habits, drinking addition and was even accepting when he 'came out' shortly after leaving school. However this gratitude was short lived and the teen soon went back to being bored.  
"That's why…" Amanda took a deep breath "You're going to stay in Australia for a few weeks." Jack sighed and went to move but then the words sunk in. Well this part of the lecture certainly was new. Wait, Australia? That's the other side of the world!  
"I'm what?!"  
"You're going to stay with a nice family who will hopefully teach you some well overdue manners!"  
It took the teen an awful lot of self-control to not pull his air out there and then, so instead he stormed off up to his room.

Once inside he slammed the door, smirking when he heard the vase in the hallway fall and shatter on the hard floor. As he turned from the door he noticed it. A large black suitcase and his favourite backpack sitting innocently on his bed. Amanda had not only lectured him but also packed his bags ready for his departure! In a pure fit of rage he picked up the suitcase and threw it against the wall creating a small dent.  
"Well shit." He murmured flopping down on his bed. Reaching to his bedside table he lit a cigarette. Almost as soon as he was fed up with the cigarette and put it out he let sleep overcome him.

Jack's room was nothing special but he loved it. When they moved in it had been a lovely baby blue which jack had changed to a mix of navy, shocking red and a deep black. Considering he did most of the painting while drunk, it looked good. Even though the walls looked okay more of the room was actually buried under dirty clothes, empty bottles and cigarette packets and even old, uncompleted homework. So to put it simply, Jack was no a very tidy person

**Hey there. Basically I became obsessed with watching all of the 'world's strictest parents' and decided to write my own. It's a modern AU and /may/ eventually include Jalph but you'll have to wait and see ;) My first chapter is pretty short I know, next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Also even though I'm extremely nervous when it comes to sharing my writing I would love for some REVIEWS. Even if they're one word it's the thought that counts. So if there is any ways that I can improve (and I'm sure there is) then please do tell me because I would love to improve and eventually become as good as some writers on this site.**

hugs and fishes

**ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back~ p.s just before I begin I should probably remind you guys that Jack has dyed his hair black (I was bored okay and I just felt the need to. Don't worry it's not going to stay for long)**

The black haired teen awoke, quite rudely in his standards, to his mother knocking on his door.  
"Jack wake up! You'll miss your flight!" She called, banging on the door louder. The lump on the bed groaned but let out a string of very colourful vocabulary. It was too early! The sun was still low in the sky and this was stupidly early for the teen. His mother was not in the best of moods today (mainly due to being stressed) and just wanted to get her troublesome son on the place so she decided to make a deal!  
"If I give you £20 will you get on the plane, no fuss or complaining?" This was a new low. She had resulted in having to BRIBE her son into behaving, not something a mum should have to do. Said lump on the bed thought over the offer.  
"Make it £30 and you have a deal," Jack stated.

There was a bit of shuffling and soon a £20 and £10 note slid under the closed door. Running his fingers over the notes Jack smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you-,"  
"Just get ready Jack." Amanda sighed from the other side of the door as she walked away massaging her temples.

Frowning, the boy made his way over to his wardrobe. After a few minutes flicking through his clothes he finally decided upon an outfit. It consisted of a pair of tattered Black skinny Jeans, a red t-shirt with some scribbled words sprawled across it, a pair of old combat style boots and this black and white scarf thing he found underneath a large pile of socks. Once pleased with his ensemble he lit a cigarette, took his bags and headed downstairs. Downstairs his mum was waiting fiddling with the car keys she held in her hand. "Ready?"

The pair arrived at the airport just in time. Jack's mum tried to hug him but that only resulted in her son pushing her off and storming into the airport. Surprisingly the airport was fairly empty. Jack had expected it to be more; well he wasn't sure what he was expecting really as he had never been to an airport before. Okay, that was a lie. He had been to an airport before, when he was in year 2 his school choir did a charity event and sang at the airport to raise money, but obviously he barely remembered that!

Inside Jack didn't have to wait long and before he knew it he was on the aircraft sandwiched between a very large, sweaty woman in her mid-50's and an extremely grumpy looking male that seemed around his age. If he didn't strike up a conversation with that boy it could be a very long flight.  
"Hey," He said bluntly not knowing what else to say. The dark haired boy the greeting was aimed at raised a thick eyebrow.  
"Hi." He replied, a thick Russian accent leaking through. This certainly didn't go unnoticed.  
"Russian?"  
"No shit." The boy let out a small chuckle, that almost sounded like nails on a chalkboard, and outstretched a hand to Jack. "Roger."  
Putting on his polite act Jack took his hand and shook it gently. "Jack." He replied with calmly. "So what brings you to Australia?"

The two spent the rest of the flight getting to know the other. Jack told Roger about his mother shipping him to Australia to stay with a 'nice' family. Surprisingly Roger found this quite amusing! In return Roger explained that he was going to Australia for a change of scenery before heading back to Russia.

Jack and Roger had become a great pair in such a short time, when they landed they were even throwing pieces of paper at a couple making out a few rows in front.  
"We should keep in contact, we make a great team," Jack suggested as the pair left the plane and walking into the glaring sun. His companion smirked "Defiantly."  
Scribbling something on a piece of paper Jack handed it to his dark haired friend. "E-mail me bro." Said 'bro' nodded, collected his luggage, gave Jack a quick salute and then left the crowded airport.

'What an interesting character…' Jack thought to himself as he flung his backpack onto his shoulder and took his suitcase. Making his way out of the stuffy airport was quite hard work, considering everyone was pushing him in the opposite direction. But when he finally escaped something caught his eye. Standing in front of a taxi a middle aged man held a signs with "Jack Merridew. England" written (quite badly might I add) on it. Personal taxi? Cool!

"You Jack?" The taxi driver asked as the teen approached. Nodding he put his luggage in the boot and then got in.  
"So where are you taking me?" He asked taking out his ipod, starting a new level on Angry Birds. The driver turned the key and began driving down the long road. "Not far kid, Mr Walters hired me to pick you up."

To Jack this whole thing was pointless. He was having fun going to parties and drinking, is that what matters? Having fun? Well obviously he was wrong because otherwise he wouldn't be here in Australia stuck in a taxi with a man who reeked of pineapple and shoe polish. Letting out a sigh Jack slumped back in his seat and stared out of the window. Housed and schools whizzed by. The scenery here was much different from back home but probably the biggest difference would be the weather. For once the teen was somewhere that wasn't pouring with rain! He hadn't been in the country long but he was already quite sure he had already gotten slight sunburn on the back of his once pale neck.

Another 15 minutes of driving and they had arrived. They pulled up outside a medium sized house with the residents of said house lined up outside. None of the family looked particularly interesting. The father wore a grey suit and a bland expressing. However the mother looked a polar opposite, bright blonde hair, a colourful dress and a calming smile on her lips. Pretty, but still not very interesting. And their son, their son was only a toddler.  
'Nothing worth paying attention to' Thought Jack as he eyed them all over from the safety of the taxi. 'now or never…' the teen opened the door, took his bags and headed up the driveway.

"You must be jack!" The Lady sang. Her voice was high, and a little irritating. "We've heard a lot about you from your mother. Anyways, I'm Clara." She pointed a slender finger at her husband "This is Edward," Then she ruffled her young son's hair "This is Dylan. Now introductions are out of the way… Come come!" Clara said beckoning him to follow her inside.

Feeling the added weight to his arm Jack looked down to spot Dylan clinging to his arm. Little children tended to get on the boy's nerves fairly quickly, even though his brain was telling him to push the snot nosed pest away he decided against it, good first impressions and all.  
"I hope you don't mind but you're going to have to share a room with our other son, our office if currently my office." Edward explained as they led Jack down the hall towards a big door with 'Ralph's Room' neatly engraved into the wood.  
"Go and get settled and then come down to the kitchen so we can just run through some rules." Clara told Jack before peeling Dylan off the teenager and walking off with Edward.

Sighing Jack opened the door. It was strange, he wasn't used to walking into a room and not being hit with the stench of cigarette smoke. His new room was completely different to his one back in Essex. Ralph's room was impeccable! Not a single item of clothing was on the floor; actually nothing was on the floor. Jack threw his bags onto one of the two beds in the room.  
"I wonder…" He murmured but his eyes answered his unspoken question as they fell upon a computer on the other side of the room. Immediately he shot up and logged into every account he owned; facebook, twitter, tumblr and his email. There was nothing on Twitter nor Facebook, tumblr was empty too but there was one single email in his email account! Clicking on the email he read it, eyes silently skimming the letters.

"hey Jack,

You told me to email you so, taa daa

-Roger"

Jack didn't take a second to debate on whether to reply or not.

"Thank God Roj.

I've not even been here a day yet but this family is getting on my nerves. The dad's a boring twit, the mum has the most irritating voice and they have this toddler who won't leave me the fuck alone.

This sucks.  
really sucks.  
….What's your family like?

-Jack"

"Jack are you ready yet?" Clara called from down the hall. Panicking that she'd come in he quickly sent the email, logged out of his accounts ten deleted his internet history (A habit he picked up because of nosey school teachers)  
"Jack?" The voice of Edward boomed.  
"Coming…" Jack called back heading down the hall. He was greeted to a stern looking Clara and Edward sitting at a table.  
"Sit." Edward ordered, Jack obliged. "We don't appreciate people being late, but as you didn't know we'll let it slide."  
'do you think I care?' Jack thought angrily to himself while he kept his outer appearance calmed.  
"Right Jack, in our house we have rules. Rules that need to be followed." Explained Clara as she gave the boy in front of her a list of the house rules.

"First, no smoking and don't bother saying you don't, we can smell it on your breath. Just hand them over." There was no point arguing so he reached into his pocket and handed them over.  
"second rule, no drinking either. You don't have any alcohol do you?"  
"no…"  
"good. Rule three, no foul language."  
"Rule four, we're adults, what we say goes."

"Rule 10, lights out by 9pm."  
The list of rules seemed to go on for ever, none of them really grabbed Jack's attention. That was until they announced rule 42.  
"Rule 42, no dyed hair, so you're going to have to wash it out."  
no. no way in hell are they going to make him wash the dye from his hair. It wouldn't take long for the dye to wash out though as it wasn't permanent.  
"God Fucking Damn it!" He yelled storming back to him room. Both Clara and Edward expected this behaviour as they had chatted to Amanda before he left to come and stay.

Meanwhile in his new room Jack laid on his bed, music blaring from his headphones. He refused to un-dye his hair! It would have to be a pretty spectacular person to persuade him to. Even though he had music loudly blaring in his ears he was suddenly overcome with jet lag and allowed himself to sleep.

When he awoke the sun was low in the sky allowing orange beams to cover the room. Yawning Jack stretched out only to curl back up on the bed again.  
"Finally awake then." A new voice spoke from behind the boy.  
"Wha…?" Was all Jack could reply with. As he turned around he spotted a person that could only be Ralph. Ralph shared the same stunning blonde hair as his mother and had the same Athletic build as his father. He had these Caramel eyes and Jack didn't want to admit this but… He seemed to be getting lost in those eyes…  
"You must be Jack, I'm Ralph!"

**Aaand done! Hope you've enjoyed this part, quite long for me!  
Please can you review and maybe even suggest it to a friend?  
May thanks and stay tuned!**

Hugs and Fishes  
ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be Jack, I'm Ralph." He introduced smiling brightly. It was a big tooth-y grin that showed off his pearly white teeth. "And I know you've just woken up 'nd all but I'd probably be best if you washed that dye from your hair like my parents asked… save the arguments and all that."  
"What if I don't want to?" Jack retorted running a pale hand through his hair. The odd bird could be heard from outside as the two talked.  
"I'm not going to make you," Ralph started "But what's better washing your hair or cleaning out Dylan's potty because you refused?"

The Australian teen has such a soothing voice, a voice that could probably stop an angry mob in their tracks. A voice that could probably get anyone to do as they said. In this case these notes on his voice were true as Jack had already given in and picked up some fresh clothes. "You win this round Walters," Jack murmured as he made his way to the shower. Before actually going into the bathroom he heard Ralph chuckle quietly to himself.  
'maybe this won't be so bad after all' The English boy thought as he let the steaming water hammer against his skin. Watching as the remnants of the dye flowed over his shoulders and down the plug hole he sighed. Goodbye sweet, sweet hair dye.

After he was dried and dressed Jack walked from the shower and back to his room, but something was different, there was a distinct lack of a certain fair haired teen. Not really too worried about the absence of the boy Jack fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, suddenly interested at the swirling pattern it possessed. To Jack it was like a brand new video game but in reality it was only interesting because he was so very bored.

He wouldn't admit this if you asked him but Jack was actually relatively shy. Strangers made him nervous! That was why he started drinking. When he drank he felt all of his shyness melt away and he became more outgoing and, well, loud. His shyness wasn't so bad it stopped him from doing thing, he still expressed himself it, and it just made him feel more uncomfortable in some situations than others might. But we're not here to talk about Jack's shyness we're here to talk about the fact the said teen is in fact staring intently at the ceiling!

His ceiling inspecting didn't last long though because there was a loud rapping coming from the door. "Jack, Dinner." It was Edward. The stern, fatherly tone he spoke in wasn't something Jack would forget very quickly. "I'm hoping you've washed that gunk out of your hair." Getting up the teenager stumbled over towards the door and opened it. Red spikey hair stood up at odd angles on top of the boy's head where a messy black mop once resided, this sight brought a faint smile to the older man's face. "Good. Now wash your hands and come to the kitchen for dinner." With that Edward left walking down the corridor, this was when Jack noticed that instead of actually walking the man limped. What happened to him? Did he just fall down the stairs or was it more serious? Thoughts flooded the red-head's mind as he washed his hands grimacing slightly at the strawberry scented soap that lived in the family's bathroom.  
'It's a house mainly of males; couldn't they have had a more, well, masculine soap?'

When Jack finally came into the kitchen he was instantly ushered by Clara into a wooden seat opposite Ralph and next to a drooling Dylan. It was a fairly large table, Clara and Edward sat at either end while the boys say in the middle part. Clara disappeared for a second and then returned with large plates full of vegetables and meat. In the eyes of Jack, who hadn't eaten all day, it was quite the feast! The rest of the family waited until Clara had sat down before everyone started dishing up.  
"Jack elbows off the table!" Edward nagged as he grabbed a spoonful of peas. Scoffing Jack took his boney elbows off of the polished surface. Curious as to what everyone else was eating Jack's ice-y eyes scanned the table; the only person without meat was Ralph who had substituted meat for pasta.  
"You vegetarian?" Jack spluttered, his mouth full of food. This didn't go unnoticed by eagle eyed Clara.  
"Jackson don't talk with your mouth full!"  
"My name's not Jackson."  
"Pardon?"  
"My name is NOT Jackson."  
"Do not talk back to me young man!" It was obvious she was trying to keep her cool but the fact her volume was rising showed that she was failing.  
"Oh? What are you going to do? Send me to bed without dinner? Oh no I'm so scared," Jack said sarcastically, adding in hand movements for emphasis.  
"Yes actually. Go to your room before I decide to give you an even worse punishment. You're new here I understand that, but that does not give you any right what so ever to talk back to me. While under our roof you will listen to our rules!"  
Rising from his seat Jack gripped his plate and ignoring the looks from the rest of the family he lifted the plate and threw it onto the table. This resulted in the china shattering and flying off along with the many peas and carrots he has stuffed onto his plate.

"Take that bitch," He murmured to himself as he left the room and stalked back to the room of which he has spent most of the day in. The room was actually becoming his new safe haven. Jack slumped on the bed, snuggling underneath the covers. He inhaled the newly washed scent it had and smiled. Every now and again there would be a smell or a sight that would remind him of better times; these better times were mostly before Jack's dad left. Those were good times. Times where his dad actually talked to him and took him places. It's quite funny how such a simple thing can trigger so many memories.

Jack was still hiding under the covers when Ralph came in. Expecting a lecture Jack did something he did best to avoid people talking to him, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Acting must come naturally to the boy because he pulled it off pretty well and Ralph didn't suspect a thing. The red-head's ears listened for any movements Ralph made. The blond let out a heavy sigh before he began whispering to what he thought was a sleeping Jack.  
"I know it's hard but…" He paused "Just try to get along with everyone. You want to go home right? Of course you do, who'd want to stay in a strange country with a strange family?" Ralph chuckled quietly as he ran a hand through his hair "What I'm saying is you can either mess around and end up with my parents shouting all the time or just behave and become part of this family and maybe even get back into your mum's good books. I'm not making you do anything… I'm just suggesting things, that's all. Anyway don't tell anyone but I got you this." He reached deep into his pocket and dug out two small packets of sweets "I know it's not much but I couldn't get anything else without my mum questioning my motives." The Australian smiled and placed the sweets on the pillow next to Jack's head.

Letting out a loud yawn Ralph rubbed his eyes. For him it was pretty late, he wasn't much of a night person. Plus he needs quite a lot of sleep to function so he always ended up in bed pretty early. He removed his button up shirt and then removed his jeans so he was just standing in his boxers. Taking the discarded clothes he placed them neatly in the corner ready to wash the following day before reaching up and flicking the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. Blindly he padded back towards his bed and tucked himself in, and soon enough he was asleep.

Once sure his blond roommate was asleep Jack opened one eye and spotted the sweets. 'Oh glorious, glorious sweets!' He thought silently as he quietly tore open the packets and greedily shoved the sugary heaven into his mouth. Even though he didn't know what the sweets were exactly he didn't seem to mind, food was food! It didn't take much time to devour both packets of sweets and once he finished Jack carefully got up and stripped down to his boxers, he was beginning to overheat underneath the covers in all his clothes. Suddenly feeling the loss of heat he sped back to his bed leaving his clothes in a crumpled heap on the floor.

At 6:24am on the dot an alarm blared through the room, said alarm continues for a few minutes before a tanned arm sleepily slapped the clock sending it skidding across the bedside table. At least that shut it up. Stretching Ralph sat up and began to rub the sleep from his caramel eyes. Peering over at the lump in the bed on the other side of the room he began talking "Jack, sorry to wake you up but you need to get up, believe it or not but it's a weekday and that means school." Either Jack was still asleep or was choosing to ignore him. It didn't matter though Ralph just tried again just slightly louder "Jack, you need to wake up now." In attempt to wake up the other teen he got up and nudged the other's shoulder lightly. "If you don't get up soon we're going to be late…"  
Jack groaned "We?" he mumbled "I'm not going to school." Seems he was awake from the start.  
"Tough lucky mate, it's something you're going to have to do. Besides, it won't be for long anyway it's Friday, you have the weekend to look forward to!" His tone sounded so cheery for someone who had only just woken up and had to go to school. Jack, for some reason, thought it would be a good idea to question it.  
"Why are you so fucking cheery? It's half 6 in the morning and there's school what is there to be happy about?" He snapped before shoving his head back under the pillow.

**Wowee look it's chapter three! I actually read over this chapter as well but if there are any mistakes do not be afraid to point them out because something is bound to of escaped my eyes. Either way I hope you've enjoy it, I know I enjoyed writing it!**

**Hugs and Fishes  
ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels**


	4. Chapter 4

"Cheery? Well for a start it's Friday, last day of the week! Then we also have Art and Sport today so, yeah pretty good day really~!" The blonde sang and he went over to his wardrobe pulling out two sets of school uniform. Jack's eyes widened at the sight. 'You've got to be fucking with me...'

The uniform wasn't particularly bad, but for the British teen it was like Satan had taken up sewing and decided to make a school uniform. It consisted of a plain white polo shirt with a small school logo on the left side of the chest, and a pair of navy trousers. Socks had to be white, shoes had to be black and there was an optional jumper for if the weather was colder or rainier. In this case the jumper wasn't necessary as it was quite a lovely, warm day.

"Uhm..." Ralph said running his fingers along the second uniform in his hand "we didn't know quite what size you were so we went with my size..." His brown eyes examined Jack as he sat up on the bed "however I think it may be too big for you,"

As mentioned previously Ralph had a more athletic build than Jack. In comparison Jack was well, a stick while Ralph was more like an up and coming boxer or some other form of athlete like a swimmer.

A loud thudding on the door bought both boys back from their thoughts since their conversation was relatively dead anyway. "Boys are you up yet? Someone needs to get in the shower quickly; you're holding us all up!" That feminine yet firm voice was none other than Clara who had come to make sure they weren't sleeping in.

"Yes mum, sorry mum." Muttered Ralph as his laid Jack's uniform on top of jack's bed which said teen was still sitting upon. "Hope you don't mind ne going first, as you've probably noticed I'm a bit of a clean freak," he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, also out of nerves. The grumpy redhead just stared blankly and shrugged.  
"Knock yourself out; I had a shower last night anyway."

That's when Jack remembered what happened to his hair and his bad mood became worse. Noticing this his roommate quickly gathered all the things he needed before scampering off towards the shower.

"Whoop-Dee-doo." Was sarcastically muttered by Jack as he rose from the bed. Stepping over the crumpled clothes from the night before he made his way towards the uniform, his nose wrinkled in disgust. It was horrible. What didn't help was the trousers were made from this thick material; a British boy in thick trousers in the Australian summer heat probably wouldn't last long.

Unenthusiastically he pulled on the trousers and put his shirt on. Just to bend the rules a bit he decided to put on a pair of bright red socks, even though they were bound not to be seen it still felt good to bend some kind of rule. Looking at himself in the mirror he grimaced.

It was worse than he thought. Ralph's shirt was huge on him! Not because Ralph was fat or anything, no nothing of the sort, it was just Jack was extremely skinny. Tall but skinny. No matter how much he ate Jack was still the same size, it was both a gift and a curse. The while polo shirt was much longer than he expected reaching far below his waist, with his 'short' sleeved reaching just above his elbow. Luckily the trousers weren't too bad. Yes they were still fairly large on him but nothing a good ol' belt couldn't fix.

Just as he finished tightening his belt Ralph walked in. Jack began to feel his heart beat in his chest. The Australian teen waltzed in with his uniform on neatly and his hair still dripping from the shower. Odd beads of water would drip from his fringe making their way in thin rivers down his perfectly tanned, flawless face. He looked like a model you would find in a fashion magazine, he was that stunning.

No. Stop. Jack couldn't think like that, especially about Ralph. Ralph was the enemy here! Well actually his parents were... And he /italic/did/italic/ bring him food last night when he was forced to leave the table. Either way right now was no time to be thinking about how hot Ralph looked! Right now would be the perfect time to leave for school.

"Jack?" Ralph repeated for what seemed the fourth time, he was becoming a little bit impatient. Blinking furiously Jack arrived back in the land of the living and grunted slightly in attempt to show he had been listening.

"Are you okay you've been staring at me for the past few minutes? Are you feeling okay? You're not sick are you?" Each question felt frantic and worried, this tone of voice didn't suit the usually calm boy. Finger combing his curly hair Jack nodded and replied very bluntly with,  
"I'm fine." This was good enough for Ralph who smiled and grabbed a large backpack from the corner of the room. "Shall we go?"  
Again Jack shrugged "Sure." Boy was Jack being social this morning.

As the two passed the kitchen on the way out they spotted two plain plastic lunchboxes filled with food. With no one in sight to thank Ralph picked up them and put them into his bag as Jack didn't feel the need to bring his own.

"So do we get a bus or walk or somethin'?" Asked Jack quizzically as they left the door to bathe in the shining sun. A few younger children whizzed past on bikes on their own route to school.  
"Well seeing as my school's not far from here I walk; hope that's not too much of a problem."  
The cooling wind blew lightly as the duo walked towards the school.

It was a fabulous day; the sun was high in the cloud-free sky. Every once in a while a bird would fly by with a twig in his beak making his way back to the nest he was building. Cats were chasing butterflies that were fluttering along without a care in the world. Lovely, and that was exactly what Jack thought, at least that was until he spotted the school.

There was nothing wrong with the school! It was a good size, not too big not too small. There was a fair amount of grass surrounding the school which was perfect for sports. It wasn't like the students were terrible either it was just the fact that it was a school, something Jack had been avoiding for quite some time.

"I can't do it." He spoke as he paused in his tracks causing Ralph to turn and raise an eyebrow. The look on his face was a mix of concern and curiosity. "I can't go in there," Jack continued "It's just- I just can't." A calming smile graced Ralph's lips, much like the one on Clara's face when Jack had arrived.  
"Don't be silly, it's not like you're going to be all alone or anything! I'll be there with you." His words didn't sound forced, actually they sounded far from forced. "Besides, it's only one day then it's the weekend. Come on, please?" Without even trying Ralph's big brown eyes turned almost into a kind of puppy in the pet shop kind of eyes, something that even a cold hearted murderer couldn't resist!  
Biting his lip Jack nodded softly.  
"Okay fine… just one day though, no more?"  
"No more."  
"Great,"

Ralph's smile grew and he turned back towards the school where many students were beginning to gather. None of them seemed to be particularly interested in the pair talking at the gates.  
"Just need to visit Mrs Woods then we can get to class."  
"Mrs Woods?"  
"The head teacher of course!"

**Am I stretching it out too much? Should I hurry it along? Oh gosh do you guys even like it?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated (and kind of needed in order to improve)**

**Hugs and fishes**

**ICan'tHearYouOverMyFeels**

**P.S I apologise for the short chapter, my free time is very much limited right now and I'm just trying to update whenever I can. **


End file.
